vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures in V:tM - Redemption
Creatures in V:tM - Redemption :This is an overview of creatures in the game, as a whole. For statistics of individual creatures, see Creature list :See Storyteller for techniques used to modify the Actors for use in Saved-game, Live, and Embrace editor Chronicles Both in single player and multiplayer, players can interact with complex entities; the game world is not neatly divided into people you can talk to and people you slay. Admittedly, it does not get much more complicated than that; often Christof speaks with them first, maybe performs a task or two for them, and then slays them, even if it takes him 800 years, but that is still a cut above most games. Because of this, the complexity of the World of Darkness, and a commitment by the game developers to enhance the game with features from that White Wolf universe, the creatures of Vampire bear many distinctions of attributes and behaviour. In Storyteller mode, the entities encountered are summoned from a list of Actors, which seems as good a way to describe them as any other and evidences the game's replay emphasis: strongly Roleplaying. Many Clans, including Assamite that features so prominently in the story, are not represented at all. Vampire clans became more and more expanded, and attenuated towards the end of the Old World of Darkness years, before the New World of Darkness was introduced, probably for the same reason as the New World of Darkness was introduced: handbook sales. However, it did of course lead to a great deal of good storyline content Some roleplayers may find the number of clans quite sufficient, others only the lack of Ravnos in the game to be a detriment, and still others may pine for the Daughters of Cacaphony or Changelings Lasombra, Assamites, and the Fey were added by the Within the Darkness mod Generation Redemption uses the system of Generation very loosely, as a description of the power of vampire player characters and NPC enemies. Thus, when Christof gains enough experience, he goes from a Fledgling to a Neonate to an Ancillae etc, and adds to his blood pool and hit points, where in the roleplaying version, these are descriptions of the generations in the 'family tree' of vampires. In the RP version, not only is 'breeding' important, but vampires are thought to become weaker as successive generations are made further and further from the image of Cain. The advantage of the Redemption system, of course, is that enemies can be made weaker or stronger to fit in with an experience-based system, with experience fitting to the section of the chronicle they are in and with concise designations, however loosely those designations adhere to the Masquerade system of nomenclature. The exception is Vukodlak, who in terms of both game mechanics and roleplaying terms is quite rightly the only Antediluvian vampire in Redemption. * Methuselah :All Methuselah vampires have 300 Health * Elder :All Elder vampires have 250 Health * Clan :These are identified by their clan name; they are most similar in stats to Ancillae vampires. All vampires of unnamed generation have 200 Health * Ancillae : All Ancillae vampires have 200 Health. They tend to be the most commonly seen of the generations. * Neonate : All Neonate vampires have 150 Health. * Fledgling : All Fledgling vampires have 100 Health. They are often unarmed. List of creatures Stats of combatable creatures are found at the link above Single player Actors These can be most succinctly described as related to the occupants of the strongholds upon which Christof mounts his assaults, and the humans and vampires that direct him there Party Characters * Christof: Nicholas Guest * Anezka: Maggie Baird. Voices the character "Samara" in Mass Effect 2Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Credits at GiantBomb * Wilhem: Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear). Also the dialogue for all of the Teutonic Knights and the London Nightclub bartender and one of the Ventrue thugs * Serena: Voiced by Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff), who also portrayed the voices of dozens of anime and cartoon characters, and the voice of Rikku in Final Fantasy X and X-2. Also Prostitute 1 * Pink: * Lily: Christine Burke. Also Carrie in Union Square TV series.Christine Burke on Internet Movie Database * Samuel: Dark Ages Full scene Actors Brief description. Some of these voices, remarkably, were acted by the same people. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Ahzra. Same actress as Ecaterina? with a boatload of SFX. * Archbishop Geza. * Ardan. Same voice actor as Etrius, Mugger, Fred Varney. * Cosmas. * Count Orsi. * Ecaterina. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Kazi, Virstania). Also quite famous for her role as the female lead in the English language version of the Ghost in the Shell anime. She sang in the [Hill|Silent Hill survival horror game theme tune "Waiting for You" (YouTube link). * Etrius. Same voice actor as Ardan, Fred Varney. * Garinol. Same voice actor as Archbishop Geza? (and Vukodlak?). * Kazi. Associate of Count Orsi. She and her sisters are inseparable. Her sisters Teta and Zil are both mute. Probably Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Virstania, Ghost in the Shell). * King Vaclav. Vaclav_ * Luther Black. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (also Prince Brandl and Father Leo Alatius). John Rafter Lee also voiced Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (Dr. Cid) in Final Fantasy XII, the unpredictable anti-hero / anti-villain Trevor Goodchild in Aeon Flux and Count Meier Link in Vampire Hunter D: BloodlustVampire Hunter D Movie - Deliver me YouTube. First seconds are a clip of Count Meier dialogue.Voicechasers Luther_ * Mendel, the Rabbi's son. Same voice actor as Mercurio. Mendel_ * Mercurio. Same voice actor as Mendel. * Prince Brandl. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (FFXII, Vampire Hunter D, Aeon Flux. Also Luther Black, Father Leo Alatius). Brandl_ * Unorna. Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Ahzra, Ardan, who is fought, but not killed, Etrius, King Vaclav, Mercurio and Virstania Cutscene characters Merchants and other NPCs. Some are townsfolk that only appear at certain stages of the game but are not part of the main storyline; easy to miss. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Sir Cuthbert. The leader of Christof's regiment. Only heard in the letter left by him for Christof. John Rafter Lee * Knights of St. John. A pair at the gate to the Silver Mines have similar but different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines, another in front of the Church only before. One is the same voice actor as a Tremere 2 and the Stranger. Another is the same voice actor as the Lasombra ghouls and Highwayman. A third, "Between wisdom and courage, 'tis better to be wise", is the same actor as Mendel and Mercurio. StJohn1, StJohn2, StJohn3, StJohn4 * Innkeeper. Different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. Voiced by the same actor as all three Ghoul Revenants, George Thorne, Samuel, Interpol Agent, Wall of Memory * Jiri. Voiced by the same actor as Ardan, Etrius and Mugger. * Stranger. Only encountered before encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. Voiced by the same actor as a Knight of St. John and a Tremere. * Libussa. Voiced by Melodee Spevack. Same voice actress as Alexandra and Homeless Woman.Not credited as such by any of the major sources, such as Internet Movie Database, but she is credited by Voicechasers as the "blond haired nurse" in the Downfall episode of the Monster anime Naoki Urasawa's Monster: Downfall on YouTube. 6:33 - 6:58Melodee Spevack Voicechasers. Monster (2004, Anime Series) as Blond-Haired Nurse (episode) "Downfall", and character Elna Tiess in episode: "511 Kinderheim," "A Little Experiment" Libussa's journals can be found in Vyzherad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. * Tremere 1. DATrem1_ * Tremere 2. Same actor as one of the Knights of St. John. DATrem2_ * Virstania. A minor boss, but not many lines. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Kazi, Ghost in the Shell). "Bosses": met only in battle * Maqqabah the Golem * Vozhd * Werewolf (more data required; said to be encountered between Prague and Vienna, possibly if Erik is not added to the party, but it seems very easy to miss/avoid, depending on your point of view) Enemies The bases of the medieval age belong to the Cappadocian, Nosferatu and Tremere clans, Lasombra ghouls, the Teutonic Knights, and the Tzimisce of Vyzherad Castle. Cappadocian * Cappadocian. Uniformly clothed in gray robes, all carry the misnamed Scythe weapon (actually a sickle) that is the symbol of the Grim Reaper. Death took so many during the Dark Ages' plagues that harvesting the myriad stalks of grain became its symbol. The less advantaged sectors of society also saw it as a great leveller, as the plague was no respecter of station; illustrations and paintings of the period often show Bishops and poor men together, facing Death's judgement :* Cappadocian female :*X Generation only ::*Dialogue & sound files: :* Cappadocian male ::* All generations :::*Dialogue & sound files: ::* A specific NPC with a 'buried' animation; the NPC begins completely invisible, even to Heightened Senses. The original, and most suitable setting, is any sandy or dirt floor; Cappadocians took to burying themselves to become closer to the study of Death that defined their clan's abilities and culture. The Cappadocian's hands emerge from the ground, and his arms pull the rest of him out of the ground. The animation takes sufficiently long that, while it does add a bit of surprise, does not in itself create an ambush situation. And as the best effect is achieved by being able to see the animation, ambushes are in general not recommended, as to be effective, ambushers must be placed behind obstacles, thereby defeating the object of the animation. Same dialogue as the other male Cappadocians ::* A specific NPC that always uses Plague Wind breath weapon as its first attack Nosferatu * Two character models :*Ancillae generation: a squat robed figure with features markedly similar to the main character in the groundbreaking silent German Impressionist movie Wikipedia:Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (A Symphony of Horror) :*Other generations: lean and wiry, with dappled skin like the camouflage of a predator, clothed in rust-brown rags ::*Dialogue & sound files: Nosferatu are one of two vampire clans in the Dark Ages that are not very talkative (the other being Tzimisce), with only emotive cries of anticipation, chuckles, and cries of anguish Tremere :*Three character models; the same with red, purple, and greenish black robes. ::*Purple robes: Tremere Apprentice: Fledgling and Neonate ::*Red Robes: Tremere Regent: Ancillae ::*Black robes: Tremere Lord: Elder and Methuselah :::* Dialogue & sound files: "Fools seeking their own, painful, death!", "Interlopers!", "Oh, good, I need some new subjects for my experiments". Running away: "Leave, now, and I will let you escape". Dying: Lasombra * Generations: Lasombra, as a clan, are represented in the single player game entirely by Luther Black and Ghouls :*Ghouls ::* Dialogue & sound files: The Highwayman is a character not implemented in the single or multiplayer stories that uses the Lasombra ghoul character model. The sound files for Lasombra are all as compatible with a Highwayman as, and perhaps more than, they are with Lasombra ghouls :::"Come and hear the sweet sound of my sword sing" (the ghouls are as likely to be armed with Crossbows or axes when saying this line) and the ironic "I will let you flee with your life intact" as they run away. Teutonic Knights ::* Dialogue & sound files: The dialogue for the Teutonic Knights is entirely voiced by the actor who played Wilhem and the London Nightclub bartender, Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear) ::* Dialogue & sound files: "Hold, villain!" Tzimisce :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Tzimisce have no dialogue in combat at all, and less emotion even than the Nosferatu, with only grunts to mark surprise, combat, and death. This contrasts with the excellent voicing given the ancient letters from the Voivod Council of Elders to Vukodlak (or, since they were originally written by Antediluvians, perhaps copies of the letters) that can be found in Vyzherad Castle. It seems strange that a culture of such verbose and bombastic ceremoniousness should be so terse and silent; perhaps things have changed between the Antediluvian era and medieval times. Ghoul aides, 'pets', and summons The 'monsters' of Redemption. Limited dialogue, plenty of sound effects Human populace These townsfolk may or may not have dialogue for casual conversation, but like all sentient beings in Redemption, definitely do have sound files for fleeing and being attacked. End of the 20th Century The bases of the modern age belong to the Inquisition forces of Father Leopold, the Followers of Set, the modern Nosferatu, the Giovanni, and an alliance of the modern Ventrue and Tzimisce. There are no modern Cappadocians, as the Masquerade lore has it that not only was the clan's Sire, Cappadocius, diablerized by the founder of the Giovanni, but that the entire Cappadocian clan was extinguished. Similarly, there are no medieval Giovanni. Full scene Actors Brief description of the characters with Voice files (with their voice file code). * Father Leo Alatius. Leader of London's Society of Leopold, that literally dig Christof up from the ruins of Vyzherad Castle. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (Luther Black, Prince Brandl. Also FFXII, Vampire Hunter D). Sound file Leo_27_3_954 is particularly revealing, a concise chunk of Masquerade history. * Alexandra. Painter in blood, and Lily's sire. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Libussa and Homeless Woman). Alexandra_ * DevNull. A genius that is more than a little eccentric. Jason Spisak did the voice of DevNull and also the writer of the Society of Leopold writer, Brother Maynard. Jason Spisak has kept busy since V:tMR, with voices for Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, Ben 10, Dead Rising, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Xenosaga Episode II and III, Young Justice, and others.Fallout: New Vegas - Vulpes Inculta YouTube video of Spisak's work as Vulpes IncultaJason Spisak; Voicechasers * Alesandro Giovanni. Figuratively, but not in the sense of a boss battle, the Giovanni boss. Al_ * Lucretia. Diablerizing her heart loses humanity. Lucretia_ * Orsi. Orsi returns; slavery, he has doubtless grown bored of, but he has found some similarly execrable activity to engage in. Orsi_ * Underprince. The Sabbat Nosferatu leader, in his sewer domain. Underprince_ * Vukodlak. Possibly the same voice actor as Garinol and Archbishop Geza. Found in the infamous Cathedral of Flesh, whose priests' sermons are preached by the mouths on its walls, according to the roleplaying version. Vukodlak_ Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Father Leo, although there is an alternative to killing him, and killing him loses humanity, Orsi, the Underprince, and of course Vukodlak * Giant Cobra (does not converse much, although it does appear right after a long conversation with Lucretia) * Werewolf (encountered outside the Tower of London once the Heart is acquired very easy to miss/avoid, depending on your point of view, by using a scroll or the Common discipline of Walk the Abyss) * Zulo Ghoul aides, 'pets', and summons The 'monsters' of Redemption. Limited dialogue, plenty of sound effects Human populace These residents in the cities of London and New York may or may not have dialogue for casual conversation, but like all sentient beings in Redemption, definitely do have sound files for fleeing and being attacked. Multiplayer Actors The list of actors found only in multiplayer is only sparsely populated with characters from the To Curse the Darkness and Leaves of Three chronicles. The majority are the clans that were not fully represented as a number of enemies in the single player game: Brujah, Gangrel, Lasombra, Malkavian, Toreador, medieval Ventrue. These all reuse character models from either player characters or full scene actors, except for the modern Lasombra, which uses a multiplayer character model (the unarmored version of the "modern Ventrue") Storytellers setting up their own Chronicles should take care in using these characters, as the developers saw fit to give them all a base hand-to-hand damage of 15 Aggravated (the same as the first level of Feral Claws). Unless their damage is modified by giving them weapons, they should be considered to be among the most dangerous enemies in the game, for their generation, and in certain cases, beyond. Multiplayer character models * Christof Dark Ages * Christof Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Kazi Dark Ages * Modern Mods See also * Storyteller * Storyline Citations External links __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Lists Category:Storyline